Shinji The Other Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki
by kenxfanfiction12
Summary: Shinji was left by his father and became the other nine -tailed jinchuuriki. Warning: main contain shinji and asuka,rei and shinji,and shinji and mana. Also sad moments.


Hey there!

Have anyone ever made a fanfiction like this please tell me.

I'm a new fanfiction writer and this is my first fanfiction.

**I do not own naruto or evangelion by the way.**

**prologue**

''You guys okay?''the yellow haired man said while breathing really hard.

''y-yeah.I think so?''said the red-haired woman.

While they were talking.a giant fox was looking around,looking angry and finds them

''Crap it spotted us! I must protect those that are precious to me.''he said.

Shinji ikari open his eyes and found himself in the leaf hospital.''This familier ceiling'' huh?SASUKE! searching the room and found naruto in the bed beside him , sat up and held his cover and grab the cover tighter,while staring at the wall in front of him;crying.''w-we failed to get sasuke."naruto's eyes open and sees shinji crying.''i know''naruto said tying to sit up then look down and found sasuke headband with a scratch on it said nothing;staring at the headband sadly.''well well...you two are finally awake.''The two turned to find who said was a boy with ponytail.''Shikamaru!''naruto said surprised.

In the flower shop ;ino and sakura were buying flowers for their teamates.''I'm going to see choji and you...?''ino said staring at sakura.''I'll go ahead to naruto...and sasuke maybe shinji.''sakura said.

**back in the hospital**

''So everyone is okay!...t-thats good.'' naruto said in a sad voice.''And sasuke?''shikamaru replied ...naruto said while looking at shinji.''He got away...''naruto didn't said nothing;all he did was looked out the window and look at the feel with tears and regret while naruto and shikamaru stare at was going to open the door before she heard the news;she couldn't believe what she just slowly remove her hand away from the doorknob and look at the heard footsteps coming closer to her;she look and see tsunade looking at her.''you're sakura haruno wrong you seem down?''The open door surprised shinji,naruto and look and saw tsunade and sakura stare at naruto while shinji turn around and look at the clouds !naruto said look down at the look at naruto in shock because of the bandages all over his was still looking at the clouds,wishing that sakura don't guilt trip naruto and him about sasuke.''I heard that you two were severely injured,but your fine look at the headband and said sorry to sakura for losing sasuke."why are you apologizing."sakura said while walking towards the window and open it."listen the weather is fine to be saying anything crazy."Shinji look at sakura with depression in his eyes and said "were sorry we weren't strong enough"sakura and shikamaru look at shinji with a worried face while shinji keeps saying the sentence he just said."Sakura don't worry me and shinji will definitely keep the promise you gave to shinji... huh?.he stop looking at shinji drooling and !naruto yell at nod his head regretting what he promise."No it's all right."sakura replied back."sakura he trying to..."like we said...''everybody stared at naruto."WE WILL NEVER GO BACK ON OUR WORD".Shinji smiled and said "thats my ninja way."everybody didn't say stare at the two and remember what she told shinji and laugh and shinji just look at her."naruto..."she left the room while saying "sorry guys...next time we do it close the door.

tsunade didn't say nothing.

Everybody continue with their regular lives,but sakura told tsunade to train her and be her was at obito grave telling him what happen.

Naruto and shinji were was upset and shinji was look at the ceiling for 12 minutes till shinji heard a voice."huh?"shinji said."what is it?"naruto ask close his eyes and see the other half of the nine-tails.

"Oh hey it hows it hanging."shinji said. "**You A Really stupid you**** know that**."nine-tails said.

"Whythe fuck! are you so mad at me for?"shinji asked.

"**You can't you keep a promise to that annoying pink hair girl**." nine-tails replied.

"listen became friends with me because I talk to you a lot."shinji said.

**I became friends with you because you remind me of someone!**nine-tails said.

And who is this someone you ask?shinji said back.

**Can't say it,but he's just like you.**nine-tails said.

They were talking about 4 minutes till shinji heard naruto voice.

I got to go;bye said while waving goodbye.

**hmph**!nine-tails said before he left.

he wake up seeing naruto on his bed looking outside then sat up and look outside the window too and see a giant toad with jiraiya on its head.

"pervy sage!"naruto and shinji said.

"yo." jiraiya said he jump on the edge of the window.

"I'm here to take you; naruto ;my new student and train you for three years."jiraiya said.

"wait I'm not going." shinji said.

"...here" jiraiya said while handing him a yellow packet and found his dad name on it.

"Why give me this?"shinji asked with a low voice.

"You'll see when you get the train station."jiraiya said.

shinji didn't say nothing,but stare at his dad name for minutes and jiraiya were talking about orochimaru immortality and the akatsuki being orochimaru's light naruto got mad when jiraiya mentioned their name accept the training;to become stronger,while shinji stare blankly at his father name.

they talk about sasuke body being taken from him by orochimaru,he can't do it till 3 or 4 years,and how long till orochimaru take his body,didn't care about what they were talking about;all he care about is the name until jiraiya said this"forget about sasuke".

naruto and shinji was shock to hear that.

no!we won't forget about him!why you talking like that!shinji yelled.

"yeah!he maybe walking his own path but he still our friend.''naruto said.

"do friends injure their companions?! Look at you two!"jiraiya said back.

"this...this is..."naruto said in a low voice.

jiraiya look at him and shinji and remember the fight he had with orochimaru.

"you aren't normal kids because you guys carry each half of the 's that. If you two don't listen what I say,If you follow your own way,that's will happens."Naruto and shinji look at him someday you will die against the opponent that are more troublesome than you a fool you will be in a world of pain that's reality."jiraiya said."We understand."...naruto said.

If that what it means to be wise...then I'll remain a fool for my entire life.

shinji smile and thought of what his dad told him."shinji you must learn how painful the your wise or a will be there to make it is goodbye fun if you 's father said.

jiraiya was surprise to hear what he just said.

by myself I'll get stronger than before,create a new jutsu,and defeat all the said

jiraiya grab his needs and clench his let and shinji look at him and wait for his response.

"If your working alone...the most you can do is think up a perverted jutsu."jiraiya said.

shinji just look at him while blushing and naruto just look at him with eyes of not giving up in his jump back on the frog and said"A fool is a fool,but a moron would do something like that...when you guys get out of the hospital get ready you big fool and look at luck.

"alright!"shinji and naruto saluted while saying it.

everybody got out of the hospital ,did their things they do everyday,and was guys were eating ramen at ichiraku and talking to iruka sensei.

"let's go guys."jiraiya said

"yeah!bye iruka sensei see you three years!"naruto yelled

"bye."iruka said.

they walk off and iruka said gook luck to both of them.

naruto walk and rise his hand on the 4th face and turn it to a fist."watch me"...they made it to the train station and shinji was staring at the train.

"well naruto...I guess this goodbye".shinji said."yeah it is."naruto replied.

they look at each other for 2 minutes. "ummm? this is the part when you.. whoa!" interrupted by shinji's hug.

he let go and got on the train and wave at look at the clouds.

"I will become like you minato and kuishina."shinji said.

**Well this is the prologue so you can see I wanted to try something different so shinji is friends with the other half of kurama.I've also made some mistake In some parts of the story,but just ignore it would you,also If you don't know what going on then wait the chapters show more information okay **

**Like I said this is my first fanfiction.**

**You can review it if you like and add it to your favorite if you like**

**Please go easy on me okay because sometimes I write in script so the paragraph sometimes have some errors.**


End file.
